Oh, It Is Love
by kaitlyn hudgens
Summary: "The past is everything before the present. Every second that passes is considered the past." "In that case, I don't have to be sorry about breaking your laptop." "What? …Rachel Michelle, what did you do?" "Don't worry, it's in the past." Ch. 1 slight M.
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay let out a small giggle, feeling Peyton's hand slide over her waist. She'd always been ticklish, and he knew where every tickle spot on her was. Sometimes it sucked, because they got into tickle fights a lot. A few times, Peyton didn't stop when she told him to and she ended up peeing her pants. That was always embarrassing.

Peyton's lips slid across her bare shoulder, and she smiled, running her hand through his soft, short hair. Sharpay's hips were slowly moving with his. They'd been making love for a couple hours now, and they both knew one another were getting tired, so they'd slowed it down. Sharpay liked the slow sex. To her, it was more sensual. The fast sex was good too, but she just preferred it slow.

"I love you," Peyton whispered as his lips moved over her ear.

She smiled. "I love you, too…"

His lips traveled to her neck and he nibbled at her, sucking lightly. Sharpay closed her eyes, tilting her head a little. She loved the feeling of his lips on her neck. She loved the feeling of his lips anywhere on her body, and she does mean _anywhere_. Her hand slid between their stomachs and she felt for that magic button of hers, expertly sliding her finger over herself a few times before her hand was pulled away by Peyton's.

"Peyton…" she said with a small whine.

"Don't worry," he said, pressing his pelvis into her, causing friction between him and that little bundle of nerves.

"If you tease me, I swear I'll… Mm…" she said, interrupted by Peyton's thumb pressing against her.

"You'll what?"

"Nothing… Just keep doing what you're doing."

Every time she started hinting around that she needed physical stimulation to her magic button, it meant she was right _there_. Peyton knew just what to do to satisfy her, even when he was teasing her.

The more Peyton's thumb rubbed and hips moved, the closer Sharpay got to her check point. A few circles and thrusts later, Sharpay's back was arching and her nails were digging into his skin as her bottom dug into the bed.

"Mm…" Sharpay moaned lightly. She'd never been a loud moaner. Her orgasms were fantastic, but she didn't see the point in moaning loud enough for anyone else just them to hear. She just wasn't very confident with making noises. Not since they'd been caught by her father when he and her mother went to the _A __Girl__'__s __Best __Friend_ production. They were in Sharpay's apartment and she'd made the mistake of telling her parents to come by at any time and even had keys made for them. It was about 10:30 at night and her father came by to grab his laptop that he'd left before he and Mrs. Evans went to their hotel.

The second the door opened and Mr. Evans said "Sorry to barge in, Princess, but I forgot my laptop," Sharpay was already in the middle of her orgasm, moaning louder than would have been respectable for their neighbors. She was mortified when she was finally able to talk. Thankfully, Sharpay, Peyton and Mr. Evans had all gotten over the embarrassment. Now, Peyton and Sharpay lived in their own house, which Peyton called the mini mansion, and no one but them and Ryan had a key to get in.

Once Sharpay came down from her high, she started to get her breathing calmed down as she looked at Peyton with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you," he said, kissing her nose.

"_Mommy!"_

Sharpay groaned and ran her hands over her face. She knew what that meant. Hers and Peyton's six-year-old daughter, Rachel had been sick for the last few days. Whenever Rachel called for Sharpay, it meant she'd thrown up, had an accident, both, or needed something to drink.

"At least this time we got to finish," Peyton said, sliding out of her.

"Barely," she said, leaning over the bed to grab Peyton's shirt. She slid it over her head and stood up. "I'll be back."

"I doubt it. She's suckered you into sleeping in her room the last two days."

"Not tonight," she said walking out of the room. Once she made it to Rachel's room, she turned the light on and walked over to her bed. "What's the matter, Honey?"

"I had a bad dream…" Rachel said.

"You did? What was it about?"

"I don't remember, but it was scary."

"I bet. Is your tummy feeling better?"

"Yeah. I'm hungry."

"Well, it's kind of late to eat anything right now, Sweetheart, but you still have your crackers, so snack on those until your tummy's full, okay? They'll keep you from throwing up anymore."

"Kay…"

"Okay. Will you be alright? Mommy'll turn on your TV."

"Will you sing to me?"

Sharpay smiled and she crawled into the bed, behind Rachel. They both situated themselves to lay on their sides facing each other. "Ready?"

"Yep."

"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see that you were always there beside me," she started lightly. "Thought I was alone, with no one to hold, but you were always right beside me…" Sharpay ran her hand through Rachel's hair lightly as the blue eyed blonde closed her eyes. "This feeling's like no other, I want you to know, that I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do, and I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you, so lonely before I finally found, what I've been looking for..."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sharpay felt something drip down her neck. There were two possibilities. Peyton's bulldog, Brutus… or their seven-month-old daughter, Kaitlin. She opened her eyes and smiled, seeing her pudgy, fat cheeked, brown eyed, blonde haired baby sitting on top of her. "Well, hello, Miss Katy. How can I help you?"<p>

"She's been up for an hour and she won't eat cereal. She's hungry," Peyton said.

"She's always hungry, it's why she's fat. Where's Rachel?"

"Downstairs eating."

"What did you give her? I don't want her to start throwing up again because she ate something too heavy."

"She's eating toast. No butter."

"Okay. Is Michael awake?"

"Yeah, but he's still laying in bed."

"He's just like you; lazy," Sharpay said, sitting up in Rachel's bed, moving Kaitlin to her lap.

"You're the one still sleeping. And I told you that you'd be sleeping in here. You didn't believe me."

"Well, I'm sorry, I sung myself to sleep on accident."

"The sound of your own voice bores you. That's sad."

"Shut up," she said, standing up and putting Kaitlin on her hip. "Come on, Katy. Let's go get decent before we go get your brother."

Kaitlin gurgled and babbled, putting her fingers in her mouth as Sharpay carried her into hers and Peyton's bedroom. Sharpay sat the baby down on their California King bed and she grabbed a pair of shorts from a drawer, sliding it on. She brushed her hair out a little and picked Kaitlin up again, laying her down in her arms and lifting her shirt up to nurse her as she walked out of the room. Making her way to Michael's room, she felt Kaitlin start to bite her and she tapped her hand lightly.

"Katy, do not bite Mommy, that hurts," she said, walking into Michael's room and turning the light on. "Mikey. Get up, Honey."

"No…" Michael said, pulling the covers over his head.

"Yeah, come on. Every one else is up. Let's go downstairs and eat. If you're still tired after lunch, you can take a nap."

"Naps are for babies like Katy."

"Hey, Mommy still takes naps sometimes, Mr. Michael James. Come on. Get up."

"I don't feel good though. My tummy hurts."

"That could be because you didn't eat very much at dinner last night and you're hungry. Let's get something to eat and if you still don't feel good you can have a lazy day, okay? Rachel's just now getting over being sick so when Daddy goes to work, me, you, Rach and Katy will go to Mommy and Daddy's room and watch movies all day. Sound good?"

"I guess…"

"Come on," she said, holding her hand out him.

"I had an accident."

"Okay. I'll tell Daddy. You get some other jammies and Daddy'll give you a bath okay?"

"But, it's yucky."

"I know Honey, but it's alright. It's just an accident. It's okay. Mommy had accidents until she was eight years old. You still have two years to go. You'll grow out of it. Your bladder just didn't know you weren't awake last night. Get your jammies. Daddy will be up in a minute."

"Okay…"

Sharpay kissed Michael's head and she made her way downstairs, kissing Peyton on the way to the fridge. "Mikey had an accident. Will you give him a bath and when I'm done feeding Katy I'll get his stuff in the wash?"

"Yeah. Rach, don't eat so fast," Peyton said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Mommy, you're a bed hogger," Rachel said as Sharpay sat at the table next to her.

Sharpay laughed a little. "I'm sorry. You could have woken me up and told me to scoot over."

"I was comfy, I didn't wanna move."

"Then, why are you complaining?"

"Just 'cause."

"You are something else, kid. How do you feel this morning?"

"My tummy doesn't hurt but Daddy won't let me eat nothin'."

"That's because this is the first day of you being better. You need to eat stuff that will keep your tummy settled like crackers, dry toast, and soup. Mommy got some chicken and stars for you. Mikey's not feeling good so we're gonna have a lazy day today. We'll have soup for lunch, okay?"

"It's better than butterless toast. Mommy, Katy's spitting milk out," she said, pointing to Kaitlin.

Sharpay looked down at Kaitlin and rolled her eyes, grabbing a dish towel from the table. "Why are you doing that? Knock it off. That's yucky," she said, wiping Kaitlin off.

"How come she still eats from your boobies?"

Sharpay laughed a little and put the towel back on the table. "Because sometimes she won't eat her baby cereal or her bottle. It's easier for her to eat this way most of the time. She still wakes up at night sometimes and this is the easiest and fastest way to feed her."

"It's gross."

"You used to do the same thing. It's healthier for babies to eat from their mommies at first. Mommies give you the nutrients you need when you're a baby."

"Well, Katy has a lot of nutrients 'cause she's fat."

Sharpay laughed. "It's just baby weight. She'll lose it when she gets older. Mikey hasn't lost all of his baby fat yet."

"I have. I'm _perfect_," Rachel said, putting a hand on her hip. Rachel's been skinny since day one. Well, not day one. She was fat as a baby. As she got older, she got thinner and thinner, and she's a miniature version of Sharpay from head to toe. Except for her blue eyes. The ones that could melt your heart.

"That you are, but don't be too biased about yourself. People will call you conceited. You don't wanna end up like Mommy did."

"Why not? I like how you endeded up. You're pretty, Daddy's pretty, and Mikey and Katy are pretty. And I'm _beautiful_. What's so bad 'bout all that?"

Sharpay chuckled. "When I was younger, I wasn't very nice. I was full of myself. I was mean to other people, even if they were nice to me. I don't want people not liking you because of that. Mommy went through a lot when she was growing up."

"Did it make you sad?"

"All the time."

"I'm sorry, Mommy."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Sweetie. It's all in the past."

"What's the past?"

"The past is everything before the present. Every second that passes is considered the past."

"In that case, I don't have to be sorry about breaking your laptop."

Sharpay looked at Rachel for a few seconds. "What? …Rachel Michelle, what did you do?"

Rachel shrugged and waved her hand, taking a bite of her toast. "Don't worry, it's in the past."


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpay sighed, running her hand through her hair. She'd found her laptop. The one Rachel confessed to breaking. She couldn't be _that_ mad at her. She _did_ say to not be sorry about something that happened in the past, and Rachel was right; it happened in the past. She was still upset that it happened. All the kids' baby pictures were on that laptop. Now they're gone. Completely. She was sure there was a way to get them back, but she didn't even want to deal with it right now.

"Mommy?"

Sharpay looked over to the doorway and she smiled, seeing Rachel. "Hi, Honey."

"I'm sorry about your computer."

"Come here."

Rachel sucked on her bottom lip before walking over to Sharpay. As she was picked up and placed in her mother's lap, she rested her head on her shoulder.

"How come you were playing with my laptop?" Sharpay asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I dunno… I just wanted to see how it worked. You never let me on the computer."

"Sweetie, you and Mikey have your own computer to play on. This laptop is Mommy's laptop for all of our personal stuff."

"Like what?"

"Pictures, medical records, allergies, shot records, hospital visits."

"I'm sorry, Mommy…" Rachel said as her voice cracked.

"Don't cry," Sharpay said, running her hand over Rachel's back and kissing her head. "I'm sure there's a way to get it back. But my point is, you keep your hands to your own stuff so this doesn't happen again, okay?"

Rachel sniffled and she nodded. "Kay…"

"Okay… Wanna start our lazy day? I think Daddy's getting ready to leave in a little bit."

"Can we make it a lazy week?"

"Nope, you have school on Monday."

"That's why I wanted the lazy week."

* * *

><p>"Wheeere's Katy?" Sharpay asked, draping a receiving blanket over Kaitlin's head. "Where'd you go, Katybug?"<p>

Kaitlin babbled loudly and pulled the blanket off her face and Sharpay tickled her belly. "There she is!" Sharpay said, kissing Kaitlinn's cheek.

Kaitlin laughed, kicking her feet and her chubby hands buried themselves into her mother's newly dyed red hair.

"Ah, ah, ah. I know what you're gonna do. Don't pull Mommy's hair. It's not nice," Sharpay said, getting Kaitlin's hands from her hair. "I love you, but I don't love it when you pull my hair."

"Mama."

Sharpay looked at Kaitlin for a few seconds. "Oh my god… Peyton! Come here! Quick!"

"What! What's wrong? What happened?" Peyton asked, running into the living room.

"She said my name!" she said, picking Kaitlin up and kissing her cheek. "Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

"Good job, Katy. Mommy almost gave Daddy a heart attack."

Kaitlin laughed and gave Sharpay a sloppy kiss on the cheek before laying her head down on her shoulder. "Are you tired?" Sharpay asked. "We're gonna start our lazy day as soon as Daddy leaves."

"Oh, so I'm not worthy enough to stay for your lazy day? Those are the best kind of days."

"Well, it's a Mommy and kids lazy day. We'll have a Mommy and Daddy lazy day next weekend. Maybe I can convince Troy and Gabriella to baby sit for a day or two."

"No. They like Troy better than me."

"Only because he teaches them how to play basketball. I'm not leaving my kids with Chad."

"Smart choice. Troy and Gabriella it is."

* * *

><p>"Sharpay!"<p>

Sharpay looked towards her bedroom door, hearing the front door close. That was Troy's voice. He hardly ever came in without ringing the doorbell first. She let out a small breath and carefully sat up, not wanting to disturb Katy, who was sleeping on her chest, or wake up Michael and Rachel. Once she got off of the bed, she walked downstairs and put up with Troy in the middle of the staircase. "What is it?"

"Gabriella's in labor. She wants you at the hospital. You weren't picking up your phone."

"I must have been asleep. I just woke up about five minutes ago. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's just scared. But we have to go. Like, now."

"Help me get the twins to the car. I have to get Katy's carseat out of mine."

"We'll just take your car, but I'm driving."

"Fine, get the twins."

"What? Why do I have to get both of them by myself?"

"Unless you want a baby sucking on your tits, you'll get the twins."

"I'll get the twins," he said, walking past her.

Once they got to the hospital, Sharpay was assured that a daycare assistant would take good care of the kids. She was hesitant, but when she heard Gabriella start cussing the nurses out, she and Troy quickly got the kids situated and got into the delivery room.

"I hate you!" Gabriella shouted, squeezing Troy's hand.

"I know, I know, it's all my fault; please don't break my hand. The right one is very important," Troy said.

"Only because it's your best friend when Gabi says 'no sex'," Sharpay said.

"That is not true."

"Yes it is," Gabriella said.

"One more long push, Gabriella, and your baby will be here," the doctor said.

"You said that three pushes ago," Sharpay said. "You did the same thing to me when I had my kids."

"You had your kids in New York," Troy said.

"Not Katy."

"Can we focus on _me_, and not where the kids were born?" Gabriella asked.

"Alright, Gabriella; push long and hard," the doctor said.

Sharpay's eyes widened when Gabriella's grip got tighter, and she let out a small whine, catching Troy's attention.

"Now you know how I feel," Troy said.

"Oh my god, I feel so bad for Peyton," Sharpay said.

Their attention moved to the doctor once they heard a scream, which was Gabriella, and then the most beautiful cry in the world. Sharpay smiled as the doctor held the baby boy up and she looked over to Troy, who had tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh my god Troy, look at him… He's gorgeous," Gabriella said as her voice cracked while the doctor handed the baby to her.

Troy kissed her head and nodded. "He is."

"He's beautiful," Sharpay said. "And you said you couldn't do it. You did it."

"It hurt like hell," Gabriella said.

"Well, of course it did. You just pushed a baby out of a quarter sized space that strethches to the size of a grapefruit."

"Ow…"

"Yeah."

Gabriella looked at the baby for a few seconds, before looking at Sharpay. "You know, we're the twins and Katy's godparents. I think it's only fair you return the favor and agree to be his godmother."

Sharpay looked at Gabriella for a few seconds and smiled. "…Really? Seriously? You mean it?"

"Yeah. You're an amazing mom. There's no one else I'd rather leave him with than you in an emergency."

"That's really flattering, Gabi…"

"Sooo, is that a yes?"

Sharpay laughed a little and nodded. "It's a yes."

"Gabriella, if you could hand the baby over to someone, I'm going to clean you up and then we'll get the baby weighed and measured," the doctor said.

"You wanna hold him?" Gabriella asked, looking at Sharpay.

"Of course," Sharpay said as Gabriella handed the baby to her.

Sharpay walked over to a chair in the corner of the room and she sat down, smiling at the little boy as she looked at him. "…You are a very, very special little boy, you know that? You are… Your mommy and daddy were told they couldn't have babies, and then you came along. Right on time, too," she said. She couldn't help but keep a big grin on her face. He was beautiful. She almost felt like she was the one that had given birth to him because she was so proud that he was finally here.

"Hayden."

Sharpay looked at Troy, not noticing that he'd walked over to her. "…What?"

"His name is Hayden Andrew."

Sharpay smiled. "You named him after me? Why?"

"Well, because you're my best friend. Always have been, always will be. Besides. Sharing a name with his favorite auntie is special. Now we have two Haydens."

"That means a lot, Troy…"

"I know it does. That's why we did it. You mean a lot to us, too."

"Really?"

"Really. Don't forget it."

Sharpay smiled and she stared at Troy for a few seconds. "Thank you."

Troy grinned. "Anytime," he said, pecking her lips lightly.

* * *

><p>Sharpay winced as the front door creaked open. She and the kids were just now getting home from the hospital. It was almost midnight and she felt bad for having the kids out so late, but she didn't wake them up. She let the sleep. Troy walked in after her with the twins in his arms and she closed the door behind him quietly.<p>

Once they got upstairs, Sharpay put Katy in her crib and she helped Troy with the twins. Once they were done, they met up in the hall, staring at each other for a few seconds.

"So…" Sharpay started. "Thanks. For helping me get the kids in. Naming Hayden after me. Making me his godmother. Allowing me to witness his birth."

"Is there more?" Troy asked playfully.

Sharpay laughed a little. "Thank you for being the bestest best friend ever. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know what I'd do without _you_. I think I would have been a nervous wreck if you hadn't come to the hospital. It means a lot to Gabriella, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Sharpay smiled and stared at Troy for a few seconds, before he broke the silence. "Well, I better get back up to the hospital. She'll kill me if I don't get back soon."

"Okay… Congratulations. He's beautiful. And thanks again."

"Anytime."

Sharpay and Troy looked at each other for a few seconds, and they both leaned in a little. Troy closed the gap between them and kissed her lips lightly, resting his hand on her cheek. Sharpay returned the kiss, placing her hands on his neck and they finally pulled away after about thirty seconds.

"Um…" Sharpay started.

"I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that…"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Go be with your wife."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. She needs you. Go."

Starpay watched Troy walk downstairs and she let out a small breath, running her hand through her hair. _This __is __gonna __be __a __twister._


End file.
